


olympics, twitter, and 6 million

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so I was about to make a text post about this and then was like welp no use just gonna write this so here you go this is my theory of what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	olympics, twitter, and 6 million

They've just performed in front of the largest crowd of their life and Harry is sitting backstage for a quick minute, scrolling through his phone.

He'll see everything. Read the sweet words, the tweets, the trending topics. It's all fun and good and _great_ and he's just so ecstatic. 

And when he goes to sit in the crowd, he'll check again maybe an hour later, two hours at the most. And it's different. It's not sweet, it's not fun, it's not _great_ it's not even nice. 

It's crude. It's a joke. It's humorous. Because he's watching his follower count fluctuate and he's watching the trending topics now and he'll scratch at his eye, tell his mum that it's okay there's nothing wrong it's nothing. Because he got to perform at the Olympics and that's not something just anyone can say.

But when Louis checks his phone too and suddenly Harry feels a hand on his thigh, patting sympathetically and there's Louis sitting beside him with that dumb smile on his face. Perfect blue eyes staring at him and he doesn't really care what's going on in the performance because everything is quiet.

Louis is there to remind him that not everything is perfect. Louis is there to remind him that he's apart of something grand. Louis is there to throw an arm over his shoulders and they watch the rest of the ceremony _together_ and isn't that how it's supposed to be?


End file.
